Another cold winter night
by Kurishiichan
Summary: We'll see what happens when someone decided it was ok for Bakura to live with Ryou. Maybe a romance will spark? Rated M for slight swearing, just to be safe and some scenes later on.
1. Eggnog and Popcorn

Obviously I don't own Yugioh, or any of its characters, because if I did, it definitely wouldn't be suitable for kids. /grins evilly/

* * *

><p>"Ryou! What is taking you so long!" Bakura shouted from down the busy street.<p>

Ryou's head perked up like a squirrel, forgetting his surroundings for a slight moment. The cool, brisk air felt wonderful on his face as he looked up from the glass window. It was December; snow covered the Domino city streets as people were doing their Christmas/Holiday shopping. Ryou turned back to look into the glass window again and quickly spotted what caught his attention at first. It was a silver colored pendant with a sand hourglass charm on it. It appeared that you could turn it upside down and the sand would move to the other side; which was good, because he was tired of seeing the fake ones where it was only for show.

"Ryou, I thought we were going out to go buy some eggnog, not go window shopping at the boutique stores, so get your butt moving before we freeze out here." Bakura's voice came from right behind.

"YAAAAAA" He jumped pretty high. A few people from the crowd turned around to the scream.

"Ugh, come on you baby" Bakura grabbed Ryou's glove covered hand and pulled him along down the street to the food market.

The smaller one blushed at this action.

"Wha..What are you doing Bakura!" Ryou squeaked out nervously.

"I'm dragging your happy ass to the store hopefully before my movie starts tonight, that's what I'm doing." He said with a sigh.

By the time they reached the store, picked up some eggnog and popcorn, and got home it was about 6pm. The sun barely still up, lowering itself into the horizon until another day begins. The two boys entered the small apartment they owned and put their stuff down. Bakura plopped onto the couch after preparing some popcorn, while Ryou went to his room to study. After the popcorn was ready and the movie was a good half hour in, the doorbell rang. Bakura glanced up at the door annoyed and unmoving, then grabbed the remote and raised the volume on the TV. A few seconds later it rang again. Bakura took a random pillow from the couch and threw it at Ryou's door to his room.

"Someone's at the door!" Bakura shouted. The door to Ryou's room creaked open.

"No, really? I would have never guessed." The innocent one mumbled under his breath while reaching over to take some popcorn.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why didn't you just answer the door yourself?"

"I'm too busy stuffing my face and watching a good movie."

The doorbell rang again, and then came a few knocks at the door. Ryou sighed and went to answer the door. It was Yugi, who lives downstairs on the 4th floor on the apartment building with his darker side as well.

"Hey, Ryou! How's it going?" Yugi chirped up as he held out a wrapped up colorful box.

"I'm good. Was trying to study but I guess it can wait. What's with the box? Christmas isn't until next week."

"It's just a little something for you guys to enjoy. Thought you'd appreciate some cookies, they were on sale at the store anyways, so I figured why not share them?"

Bakura's head perked up at this, then paused the movie and walked over to the door.

"What's this about cookies?" The silver haired spirit asked. Ryou laughed at this. Of course he would stop his movie for some snacks.

"Oh now you want to come to the door. Weren't you busy watching a movie?"

"It's on Netflix, I can pause it whenever I want anyways."

"Weren't you watching it on TV?"

"I can always re-watch it on Netflix is what I meant…" Bakura stated as he grabbed the cookies and put them on the table in front of the couch then sat down. "So are we all going to stand around chit-chatting or we going to watch the rest of the awesome movie?"

Ryou motioned for Yugi to follow, and the two walked over to the couch to sit themselves down. The three of them enjoyed the movie, Bakura occasionally throwing popcorn at Ryou. After the movie was over, Yugi said his goodbyes and goodnights and explained he needed to finish up some homework before the night is over. Ryou offered to help, but Bakura interrupted quite rudely stated he has better things to do. After an opened mouth unbelieving stare, Yugi politely excused himself and left.

"What the bloody hell was that about, Bakura?" Ryou squeaked out.

"Nothing at all; just meant that if Yugi want to ever pass high school and not look like an elementary schoolboy all his life, he needs to do shit on his own."

Bakura went to bring the empty popcorn bowl into the kitchen, and then made his way over to the bathroom to shower. Ryou sighed and cleaned up the living room, changed into his comfy light blue pajamas and watched some reruns of an anime on TV.

The bathroom door opened silently and Bakura made his way into his own room and closed the door after muttering a goodnight. After a few more episodes, Ryou decided to go to his room to do a bit of reading before heading off to sleep.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Ryou awoke to a nightmare. He got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of chocolate milk in the dark. The chilly air felt pretty nice against his pale, silky skin. A few beams of moonlight shone in from the kitchen window.

Apparently somebody must have opened the blinds on the window. Glancing around, he noticed Bakura's door was open slightly. Curiosity got the best of him as he looked at the door confused. He chugged the rest of the chocolate milk and placed it in the sink.

"Did he go out for a walk..?" Ryou murmured quietly to himself and he walked over to look inside Bakura's darkened room. He opened the door halfway open, walked into the room and saw that Bakura wasn't in his bed sleeping, though the blankets were messed up, so he slept for a little it seemed. Where did the spirit wander off to?

"What's my little white haired softie doing in the wee hours of the night, sneaking into my room like this?" came Bakura's voice from behind. He had a terrible habit of showing up behind others.

"I-I was just getting up to get some milk, t-that's all." Ryou stuttered nervously. He was still a bit shaken from his nightmare.

Bakura smirked at the younger one, eying him devilishly, which made Ryou blush like a strawberry; all plump, red, and deliciously innocent. He licked his lips hungrily at the now bright red boy.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Bakura raised Ryou's chin up so he was forced to stare right into his wild eyes. He held him there awaiting his response. The seconds felt like hours in the darkened room. The darker one flashed a smile, his teeth glistening in the pale milky moonlight.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just…checking up on you is all." The little one managed to whisper out.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you very well, need you to speak up." Bakura pushed his other half against the door, which in turned slammed shut and raised Ryou's wrist above his head and held him in place with a strong, tight grip.

"U-um…I...uhh-"He got cut off midway as Bakura swiftly placed his lips onto the other's for a kiss. Ryou's lips felt incredibly soft, and warm. Just like he imagined they would. So feminine, so sweet, so innocent, like a pure little angel. Bakura let out a soft moan with the little one's sweetness mixed with the chocolate. To his surprise, Ryou's virgin lips lightly kissed him back. He pulled back and smirked.

"You like?" Bakura's asked in a velvety, seductive tone, licking his lips.

Ryou stared at him wide eyed; face now redder than before, if that was even possible. Bakura loosened his grip, so the embarrassed one took this opportunity to break free and run off back to his room fast.

"That'll teach you not to enter someone else's room without knocking!" Bakura shouted out very pleased with himself.

Ryou ran to his room and locked the door behind him, and sat down at his desk. His tiny heart pounding in his chest, almost so fast and loud he thought he might faint from it. Unsure of what he was feeling, if it was positive or negative. He sighed in his hands. He liked the taste of his other half on his lips. The spicy strong taste uniquely to him. The feel of his hands pushed up against his own. It felt really nice.

"What the bloody hell am I thinking!" He stood up and went to his bed to try to fall asleep. Save this nonsense for another day. He smiled as he dozed off to a deep sleep, the scent of Bakura still on him.

* * *

><p>So yea, my first story. It wasn't too bad, right? ;D<p> 


	2. Lattes and Coffee

Chapter two is up! ;D Once again, if I own Yugioh, which I sadly do not, children worldwide would be scarred. Enjoy~

Ryou's alarm clock woke him up bright and early at 7am, as usual for the young teenager. With a yawn he got up and stretched. Everything that happened last night came back to him suddenly. 'Was it all a dream, or did it all happen!' he thought to himself, quickly finding his face flush a cherry red again. Shaking his head with a sigh, he went to the bathroom to do his business, then headed towards the kitchen and gasped.

Bakura was lounging on top of the counter shirtless. His legs were swinging back and forth, with his arms propping him up on the counter. When he noticed Ryou entered, he turned to him, looked at him up and down, and then smirked.

"Good morning Ryou. I'm assuming you had some pleasant dreams?" Bakura stated matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well…look at you" He said as he got up off the counter to grab his waffles which were toasting in the toaster oven.

Ryou looked down at himself and his expression changed into that of horror. There was a nice tent going on under his light pajama pants. He wasn't sure when that popped up, but he was sure as hell he didn't want it being seen. Ryou, his face now a nice shade of scarlet red, ran his little butt off to his room all embarrassed. Bakura watched after him laughing to himself. He grabbed some milk from the refrigerator and went to his room with the waffles.

The embarrassed teen changed into some day clothing and stuffed his keys and wallet into his pants pockets then proceeded to leave the apartment with no particular plans in mind. He walked down the street wearing his dark blue jacket and scarf wrapped warmly around him. He made his way into a bookstore, found an interesting book, and sat down in one of those big comfy chairs near the window.

* * *

><p>"…ooouuuuu!"<p>

He felt someone nudge him.

"Ryoooouuuu wake up!"

Somebody nudged him again. The male voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Get your booty up before someone thinks you dead!"

This time the person threw a book at him softly. Growling, he opened his eyes to find Yugi standing over him. Confused, and slightly groggy, he looked at his surroundings, then back at Yugi. It was about midday outside, so he had been passed out for maybe an hour or two.

He removed the book from his lap and placed it on the small table nearby after standing up and stretching.

"Yugi, what brings you here?"

"I saw you from the window, figured I'd come in here and wake you before someone else finds and attempts to violate you."

Ryou blushed. He sure wouldn't mind if that person was Bakura now…'NO! Bad thoughts!' Ryou thought to himself. 'I cannot be thinking these things about Bakura…and him touching me with those big, strong hands of his…' His mind wandered off to sweet nothings.

"Ryou?" Yugi nervously asked. "Are you alright? Your face just got all flustered."

Ryou blinked a few times, trying to snap back into reality, and proceeded to remove his scarf then unzipping his jacket.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a bit warm in here is all. So, I was wondering, since it was getting close to the holiday season, what do you think might be a good gift for Bakura?"

"How about a custom designed new blade?"

Ryou stared at Yugi with a wide eyed, 'what in the bloody hell are you thinking?' face.

"No, Yugi," Ryou spoke in a chiding tone. "I _really_ don't think that would be a splendid idea now."

Yugi just stood there with an innocent, confused expression on his face.

"Ah, well. So what were you're plans today, Ryou?

He didn't actually have any plans today but to leave the apartment building to get some space, but a little improvising wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Oh, I just wanted to head to the bookstore, maybe spend some time in the café area around here, and maybe hit the park sometime today. Care to accompany me?"

"Sounds like fun to me."

The two teens left the bookstore after Ryou quickly found this mystery novel he had his eyes on for a few days now and bought it at the front register. He opened the door, and felt the cool, chilly air against his face and upper body. Ryou looked down at himself and remembered to zip up his jacket and to put his scarf back on now that he was outside once more. It was a very beautiful day out, snow on the ground everywhere, clouds grey with a few beams of sunlight trying to sneak through. Perfect weather for cuddling up with someone…

"Hey!" Yugi called out. "Watch where you're going, silly!"

Ryou shook his head to snap himself out of daydreaming, and nearly bumped into some random person in front of him. He offered a quick apology and caught up with Yugi. They walked a few more blocks with small talk and finally got themselves to the café.

"MMMM!" Yugi moaned. "Can you SMELL that coffee? So good."

"C'mon, let's go get our coffees and sit down." Ryou laughed as he went to the counter and placed in his order of a pumpkin latte. Yugi ordered a peppermint flavored coffee. When they both got their orders, they sat down at a round little table right outside the café. Yugi opened the lid to his coffee and inhaled deeply and moaned. He added in a few packets of sugar, replaced the lid back on, and took a small sip of the hot heavenly liquid.

"Yugi, please stop swooning over the cup. It's just coffee."

"Yea, it's really good peppermint coffee."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the caffeine addicted little one. No bloody fucking wonder the spikey haired midget was a midget. All this coffee he worshiped and drank and nearly having an orgasm on it.

"I'm still trying to figure out what to get for Bakura…"

His eyes wandered across the busy street and noticed a few stores that might seem interesting. He stood up, telling little Yugi to follow him too. He waited for the 'walk' sign, and then made his way across the street, waiting for Yugi before he proceeded to the go up to the window. It was pendant again, the hourglass one he spotted yesterday. Yugi walked up behind him and glanced through the window of the store making small noises of awe.

"There's a bunch of cool stuff in here, right?" Yugi asked as he looked around from the window.

"Hey, what do you think about this pendant right there?" Ryou questioned Yugi, ignoring his question, while pointing at the hourglass.

"It's really pretty, you sure he would like something delicate like this?"

And on _that_ note, Ryou walked in the get the hourglass. Since it was very close to the holiday season, he could get the gift all wrapped up and ready to be opened. Ryou smiled at the thought as he walked out of the store and looked at Yugi. The two teens went to the park for a bit to enjoy the cool weather after Yugi picked up another Vanilla latte from the coffee shop.

The sun started going down after a few hours, and the weather dropped just as fast, as if the two were in a race, and the cool air won. It was freezing outside, so cold Yugi's latte turned into a frappe. It was the middle of winter time in Domino city, so what could one expect? Ryou and Yugi started heading back

to their apartment building. Ryou left Yugi off at the floor beneath him and took his keys out to enter his apartment.

"I'm home!" He announced, and placed his jacket and scarf on the couch. He made his way to his room, removed his clothing, and ran his chilly butt into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

Bakura was in his room reading some manga when he heard Ryou come home. He smirked in the darkness of his room, the only light coming from the moonlight entering from his window. He waited patiently for his little mouse to finish getting all cleaned up before he pounced on his prey. After all, the tiger didn't want to get his paws _too_ dirty.

* * *

><p>After Ryou was done washing up, he grabbed the towel, dried himself off a bit, and then darted to his room. The little one hoped online to start on his homework, still in the towel. His room was warm from the central air the whole apartment building had. At one point, he decided he wanted some hot chocolate, so he left his room and went to the kitchen to prepare himself some. As he was heating up some milk on the stove, Bakura opened his door and left his room, walking slowly towards the kitchen to sneak up behind Ryou. Ryou was busy watching the milk heat to notice an unsuspecting hunter to approach him.<p>

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Bakura grinned as Ryou's towel dropped to the floor as he jumped. Bakura swiftly kicked the towel in his direction so Ryou couldn't reach it. Bare naked, he stood there in front of him timidly in a bad attempt to cover himself with his hands.

"Pfft, you'd think you'd be used to me sneaking up on you by now." He laughed. "But I guess I'm just too good, huh?"

He reached down to pick up the towel and toss it in the living room over the counter. Ryou shifted around uncomfortably.

"W-what are you doing!" He managed to squeak out.

"Nothing at all, little mouse." Bakura responded slowly approaching the nervous one. He pushed himself up against Ryou which in turn pushed him so his back was against the counter.

"So what is my Ryou doing hanging out with Yugi so much? He your new boyfriend or something?"

"N-NO! He's my f-friend is all!"

"That's right. Because at the end of each night you belong to me, my dear" Bakura raised his hand to rest on the younger one's chin. "And me alone."

With that statement, Bakura pulled Ryou's hair toward him and pressed his lips against the little ones for a swift kiss. He released him suddenly, winking at him seductively.

"Goodnight, my snow white angel." Bakura said wandering off back to his room.


	3. Hot Chocolate and Cuddles

Chapter 3 is finally up! ~ throws confetti in the air~

Kurishiichan: Sorry it took so long, been playing my new "Tales of Vesperia" lately *guilty look

Bakura: More excuses for being a hypocrite! Less gaming and more writing!

Both: Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>Ryou blinked as he sat by himself in his room. It was the middle of the night and he still couldn't get himself to fall asleep. The memories from a few hours ago came flooding back to him and made him feel breathless. The young white haired teen's heart was racing so fast he thought it might try to leap out of his tiny chest. Those surprisingly soft lips against his felt absolutely wonderful in the cold winter night. It warmed up his body; he wanted that feeling again.<p>

He rose from his bed and decided to find something to snack on. In the darkened kitchen, he managed to find some cheddar cheese popcorn, so he placed it in the microwave to cook. Now fully wide awake, he grabbed some eggnog and poured himself a glass of it and went to sit on the couch.

"Hmmm, wonder what's on TV this late at night…" he pondered as he grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels until he came across this zombie movie. The popcorn was done, so he went to retrieve that before returning to his seat on the couch and watching that movie.

He was still wide awake after the movie ended, so he got up and cleaned the dishes he just dirtied. When he was done, he found himself wandering towards Bakura's room. He gently opened the door which let in a silver streak of moonlight in the room. He could make out Bakura's body lying there in the bed sleeping. Ryou wanted to get a better look so he walked up next to the bed and watched his sleeping expression.

It was sweet, he was smiling; and by that he meant it wasn't a smirk or one of those notorious grins of his, but a genuine smile. It was precious and he tried to enjoy the moment as long as possible, knowing he'd most likely never get this chance again.

Bakura's eyes jolted open and he lunged at Ryou, rolling him onto the bed and pinning him down in one fluid move. He winked at the younger one.

"Hey, came back for some more I assume?" he chuckled. "You didn't really think I was asleep did you?"

Ryou, too stunned to move, attempted to say something but the words just didn't come out. He simply laid there pinned down staring up at Bakura.

"What?" The word rolled off Bakura's tongue smoothly, seductively, like a rich hot chocolate just with freshly melted dark chocolate.

"Just…"Ryou started, staring intently at his shirt, completely avoiding Bakura's stare." I really enjoy your company and… you feel really warm next to me. You warm up my chilly nights.

Bakura stared at him wide eyed, a sudden warmth filling his chest. 'Is this the same warmth the little one was talking about?' He wondered.

"I'm… going to stop letting you use my Netflix account for romance movies, you're getting cheesy and I certainly don't like this." Bakura pouted, trying to put on an annoyed expression but failing.

It was insanely obvious the thief did like the snow white haired teen being cheesy; he was just too damn stubborn to admit to it. But it was cute watching him be in denial.

"Whatever you say Bakura, whatever you say."

"What was that!" he snapped back.

"I said; let's go finish that zombie movie I was watching in the living room. There's even some cheddar popcorn left that I made."

"Since when does my little coward watch zombie movies?" Bakura questioned, eyeing him strangely.

"Zombie movies are really the only good thing on TV this late at night."

"Works for me…" Bakura placed a swift kiss to Ryou's forehead and picked him up and carried him off to the living room couch and plopped him down. He grabbed the blanket and joined him on the couch, covering the both of them with the warm blanket.

"Damnit! Movie's almost over." Ryou complained. Bakura, in turn, stared at the other one with an open mouth, surprised at his swearing.

"You cursed. Ryou cursed. My lighter side…cursed?" It just didn't make sense, the words, they didn't go together. "Holy Ra and Anubis, my baby is growing up!"

Ryou threw popcorn at the thief. "Oh hush you; it's not that big of a deal."

"Say it again?" Bakura seemed a little too eager.

"Let's just watch the movie ok?"

Bakura threw a pillow at Ryou, and then laid down on the little one's lap where the pillow landed.

"What, What are you doing!"

"I'm watching the movie, can you quit yelling! Ra!" Bakura chuckled silently to himself.

The two of them spent a good 45 minutes just focusing on the movie before turning to each other to cuddle under the blanket. The younger one nuzzled Bakura in an affectionate manner, and he in turn, nuzzled back.

'Never would've guess Bakura could be loving.' He thought to himself.

"We could always drag Marik in here, make it a three way?" Bakura slyly suggested which cause Ryou's face to blossom a deep shade of red.

"Oh bloody hell no!"

"Hahahahahahaha" Bakura laughed evilly. "I was joking, well partially; as long as it's not Yugi, I don't mind."

"Just what have you got against my friend anyways!"

"I have nothing against the' I drink coffee so damn much that it most likely runs through my blood addicted' midget except for the fact that he has your attention so much."

"He is just my friend, Bakura. Quit being jealous, please." Ryou bathed in this glorious attention he was receiving from his darker side. Who knew the spikey snow haired devil could be so jealous?

* * *

><p>Bakura woke up the next morning with Ryou snuggling against his chest still asleep. It was cute watching the younger one sleep so peacefully. He ran his fingers through Ryou's long hair. It was surprisingly soft and silky despite its spikey appearance. He leaned over a planted a kiss on Ryou's rosy lips before rising slowly and preparing some coffee for the two of them.<p>

The doorbell rang. He sighed and walked over to the door and peeked through the hole to see who was there. It was the little midget Yugi. What the hell does he want so early in the morning? He opened the door suddenly.

"What do you want?"

"I smelled coffee heating up!"

Bakura face palmed, and proceeded to shut the door in his face. Ryou stirred and rolled over still half asleep.

"Who…was that?" Ryou yawned out.

"Nobody important." Bakura shrugged, and poured himself a hot cup of coffee. Reaching over, he put in a few spoonfuls of sugar and went into the living room. He set his coffee down on the table in front of the couch then layed himself down to watch some TV.

A scream came from outside.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Bakura's being mean!" Yugi's cry came from behind the door.

Ryou stared blankly at the door, then at Bakura, who was sipping his coffee, then back at the door and sighed deeply.

"Can't you be nice once in a while?" Ryou said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Can't you enjoy a morning with just the two of us?"

Ryou paused, and looked over to stare at his spikey haired devil. He had on a scowl on his face and a twinge of sadness in his milk chocolaty brown eyes.

"Hey Yugi," Ryou said opening the door." I'm sorry, but we're a tad busy this morning. Another time ok?"

Yugi stood there in the doorway, and stared at Ryou, whom only had on a pair of pajama pants. He started blushing like a little schoolgirl.

"You…and Bakura…are?" Yugi stuttered.

"Huh?" Asked a very confused Ryou.

"Umm! Make sure you use protection!" Yugi turned tail and ran down the hallway toward the staircase.

"And you, Midget, use decaffeinated coffee for all our sakes!" Bakura screamed from the room.

Bakura, shirtless as well, stood up and glanced at Ryou contently.

"Oh, that wasn't necessary now was it?" Ryou laughed.

"Hell yea it was." He muttered into the little one's ear. "Let's go have ourselves some breakfast, my dear."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryou whispered back seductively as he hugged his other half.


End file.
